dreamworksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/DreamWorks Animation Panel (Comic Con 2014)
Datei:BannerComicCon.jpg Ich war auf der Comic Con am Donnerstag in dem DreamWork Animation Panel und bringe euch einige Neuigkeiten zu drei neuen, kommenden Filmen! thumb|290px Als erstes habe ich Filmneuigkeiten zu Home - Ein smektakulärer Trip zu bieten! Hier haben wir einen kleinen Außerirdischen namens Oh mit der Stimme von Jim Parsons (aus der Big Bang Theorie bekannt), der von seinen Kumpanen ausgestoßen wurde, da er ständnig aus Schusseligkeit Blödsinn baute und seinen Planeten zerstörte. Nun trifft er auf der Erde auf die eher vernünftige Tip (mit der Stimme von Rihanna) und beide wollen nun dem Anführer der Boov zu entkommen. Dieser versucht mit seiner gesamten Mannschaft mit den Gewohnheiten und den Geräten der Erde klar zu kommen. Der Eifelturm wird mal eben zur Luftfestung erklärt und ganze Staturen von Paris werden zusammen zu einem runden Ballklumpen zusammengewürfelt. Für den 27. März 2015 wurde der Film ausgelegt und ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, dass der Film nicht nur Kinderherzen, sondern auch die der Eltern mitreißen wird. Jeder hat bei den kleinen Szenen, die wir in der Halle H des Comic Con Center gesehen haben, lachen müssen. Die Boovs sind liebevoll gestaltet und können je nach Stimmung ihre Farbe ihres ganzen Körpers verändern und sie müssen irgendwie alles rund gestalten, sind tollpatschig und kommen in ihrer Art und Weise den Minions aus Ich Unverbesserlich nah ran. Ob das deren fliegende, in seifenblasenumhüllte "Polizei" ist, die Oh jagt, oder die Regenschirme sind, die zusammen in einer Kugel geformt werden, oder der irre Anführer, der nicht gerade glimpflich mit seinen Leuten umgehen kann. DreamWorks Animation setzte in diesem Film wirklich einen Schwerpunkt in alles Kunterbunte, in die Schrägheit der Außerirdischen und in das chaotische Zusammentreffen beider Welten. Nach dem Sehen des Trailers und einiger Clips ist er meines Achtens sehr sehenswert und es lohnt sich ins Kino zu gehen! thumb|center|450 px Uuuuund dann habe ich noch die Pinguine von Madagascar vorzustellen! Hier durfte ich schon einige Szenen sehen, sowie auch die ersten sechs Minuten des Filmes. Durch die TV-Serie auf Nickelodeon am Leben gehalten, kommt nun im November dieses Jahres noch der Film für die knuddeligen vier Pinguine heraus! Nachem im ersten Film die Pinguine in einer Szene das Schiff auf einen anderen Kurs brachte, sodass die vier Kisten der Hauptcharaktere aufs Meer gelangten und letzendlich auf Madagascar strandeten, kam den Produzenten die Idee, diesen vier Nebencharaktere eine eigengenen Film zu geben. In dieser Geschichte haben es die Punguine mit dem bösen Dr. Octavius Brian "Dave" zu tun. Dieser ist eifersüchtig und wütend auf die vier Pinguine, da der ehemalige Zoobewohner nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, sondern alle Besucher des Zoos sich die süßen und niedlichen Pinguine ansehen wollten, die immer still winkend auf ihrer Eisplattform standen. Zusammen mit der "Nordwind"-''Einheit, bestehend aus einem Wolf (mit der Stimme von Benedict Cumberbatch - BBC Sherlock Holmes), einer Schneeeule, einem Eisbär und einer Robbe, bekommen die Pinguine die nötige Unterstützung, Dave das Handwerk zu legen, der sich als verrückter Wissenschaftler ausgibt. Auch bei der Vorstellung dieses Filmes wurde viel gelacht, denn als die Frage kam, weshalb ''John Malkovich (bekannt aus Death of a Salesman, Eragon oder R.E.D. – Älter, Härter, Besser), der Synchronsprecher für Dave, sich so gut in seinen Bösewicht einfinden könnte, meinte dieser, dass er ihn an seine jüngere Schwester erinnern würde. Ebenfalls mussten sich Fans bei Benedict zurückhalten keine Fragen für die TV-Serie Sherlock Holmes auf BBC zu stellen und Benedict war selbst ein wenig unruhig, da dies sein erster Film mit einer Synchronsprecherrolle sei. Inwiefern der Film in das Geschehen der Triologiefilme Madagascar hineinpasst ist noch nicht ganz klar, aber ich bin gespannt und halte mir meine 3D Brille für November 2014 bereit! thumb|center|450 px thumb|250px Zum Schluss wurde der Film B.O.O.: Büro für ominöse Ordnungswidrigkeiten zwar nicht so grandios vorgestellt wie die zwei anderen Filme, aber erwähnt. Dieser soll 2015 erscheinen und erinnert leicht an den Film und Comicserie R.I.P.D. - Rest in Peace Department, denn tote Menschen oder Wesen sorgen dafür, dass die Grenze zwischen den Lebenden und alles Geisterhaftes nicht überschritten wird. Der Bösewicht Addison Drake (Bill Murray - bekannt durch Monuments Men - Ungewöhnliche Helden) versucht eine Geisterarmee aufzustellen und somit die Welt zu beherrschen. Nun stecken die zwei frischgeborenen Geister Jackson Moss (Seth Rogen - Bad Neighbours) und Watts (Melissa McCarthy - Taffe Mädels) und Agenten von B.O.O. in Schwierigkeiten und versuchen die Kontrolle im Geisterchaos zu behalten! Hier bin ich auf den ersten Trailer zu B.O.O. gespannt und natürlich was DreakWorks Animation wieder aus ihrer Wundertüte zaubern kann! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag